Wonder Woman Vs Buu: Strength and Hunger
by Infinite-loup
Summary: Diana: Superhero, warrior, and princess of the Amazons, is well known for her superhuman strength, stamina, and agility. But when vicious foe from another world turns her own powerful body against her, will she be able to retake control, or will she be forced to serve the gluttonous whims of Majin Buu? Contains massive female weight gain/inflation.


Another volley of blasts was flung Wonder Woman's way, but yet again she deflected them with ease using her bracelets. She let out a gasp as the energy bolts bounced into a nearby building, blowing a hole in its side and sending rubble flying. Diana paused a moment to catch her breath and survey the damage: Thankfully nobody seemed to be inside when the energy blasts hit, but she knew this couldn't happen again. The Amazon needed to end this battle now, but between the power of her bracers keeping most of Buu's attacks at bay and the monster's resistance to her physical attacks, the two insanely powerful fighters were locked in a standstill. The Amazon knew that she had to find a way to end this before somebody got hurt... and before she became overpowered. The superheroine was strong but her enemy was relentless, and as she stood there gasping for breath and wiping the sweat from her brow, she worried if she could continue to last against a seemingly inexhaustible adversary.

Unfortunately for the weary Wonder Woman, Buu had already found his own way to break this tie...

"What's the matter? Has the mighty Wonder Woman grown tired?" He laughed, his face twisting into a mischievous sneer as an idea crept into his head, "Well maybe all you need is a nice, refreshing drink!"

Wonder Woman only stood there gasping for breath, perplexed by her opponent's words as he began to melt and then stretch his body higher into the air. The pink, fluid-like monster let out a horrible, unearthly scream as he sailed through the air like a ghastly ribbon before wheeling straight towards the stunned Amazon. Too startled and confused to even think of closing her gaping mouth, Wonder Woman did nothing to stop Buu as he flung his entire liquefied body straight for it.

"Drink... Wait!" Diana managed to gasp at the last second before Buu crammed his body down into her mouth.

The mass of pink goo rocketed past the Amazon's lips, Diana's eyes widening with realization and horror as her opponent forced his liquid body down her throat. She gagged and sputtered as Buu began to fill her belly, bringing her arms up to her mouth to try and deflect his newest attack with her bracers, but it was too late. Despite their effectiveness against his energy attacks, the bracelets were useless to stop him now, his gooey mass merely rushing around them like a torrential river.

Wonder Woman groaned in dismay, her voice muffled by the unending stream of goo entering her as it began to fill her stomach. Her belly began to curve, and then dome as more and more of Buu filled its space, stretching and ballooning as it tore through her outfit. The expanding sphere of a gut was taught and tight, its surface smooth and round as it broke free over her belt, but soon enough that would change. As Buu continued to fill the helpless Amazon's body with goo, her belly began to soften and sag, bloating and drooping over her waistline as it grew fatter and thicker. Diana's red top began to strain as it rolled up her still distending belly, its cups struggling to contain breasts that were engorging rapidly as her fattening cleavage spilled into them. Her blue, star-spangled bottoms were faring no better against the surging fat of her ass and thighs, the panties shrinking between her bloating buttocks, stretching more into a thong now against her ever-increasing girth. As tubby, cellulite-packed thunder thighs crashed together, her legs thickened as well inside of her boots, and her arms bloated and fattened with the rest of her as she grew a pair of gigantic bingo wings to weigh them both down. Diana groaned weakly as the last of Majin Buu snaked through the air towards her, barely able to process what was happening to her as her body swelled and thickened, leaving her in a daze. The tail end of the pink slime whipped through the air like a snake before it slipped past the now obese Amazon's thick lips with a loud "Plop!".

Finally the battle was over, but not in any way Wonder Woman would have hoped for.

She gasped for breath as the last of Buu's slime found its way inside of her, grunting and panting as she recovered from his attack. Her chubby cheeks were flushed red from the exertion of swallowing her adversary's body, the fat Amazon now sporting a triple chin that pressed together as she looked down at herself to survey the damage Buu had done to her once athletic body. Her voice was thickened and deep from her massively bloated girth as she gasped out her surprised words, "Wh-What in Hades...?!"

Buu laughed wickedly from deep inside of her, his voice muffled as her blubbery breasts bounced and shook with each word he spoke within her strained top, "Not so tough now, are you Amazon?" He chuckled, shaking her boobs even further, "I have you now though, soon your body and all the strength you bear will be mine to control, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Damn you..." Diana grunted, cringing as she felt Buu shifting his mass inside of her body, her tubby arm lifting before her and clenching into a fist against her will as he began to assume control of the Amazon, "Stop this right now, you monster! Leave my body at once, or I swear I'll make you pay!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try then..! Go on you fat whale, give it your best shot!" Buu crowed as Diana's gigantic and sagging belly wobbled and quaked with his laughter now along with her breasts, "No matter how hard you try, I'll only drain your power for my own, it'll just make me stronger..." He cackled gleefully and in triumph.

Wonder Woman clenched her teeth in concentration as she attempted to focus all her might on fighting Buu from within her.

"Hera... give me strength..." She gasped as she began to fight for control.


End file.
